Un encuentro con el pasado
by Yuuki Kuchiki
Summary: REEDITANDO: Hay recuerdos dolorosos que destruyen el alma. Rukia regresa a Karakura, la ciudad que la vio crecer y sufrir... ¿Qué amargo pasado oculta Rukia y que tiene que ver Ichigo en ello? La venganza escrita en los ojos de Rukia desata tormentas heladas. No habrá piedad, no habrá perdón.
1. Chapter 1

**UN ENCUENTRO CON LOS RECUERDOS**

**Capítulo I**

**Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia y esta es mi historia**

Un lujoso auto con los vidrios ahumados salió del aeropuerto de la pequeña ciudad que crecía cada día… dentro del vehículo una mujer miraba por la ventana reconociendo cada avenida y tiendas que aun a pesar del tiempo se mantenían intactas.

Ya han Pasado tres años desde la última vez que estuve en este lugar. Y tres años que mi vida cambio…- pensó en el silencio la joven dama, manteniendo las oleadas de sentimientos que le robaban el aliento.

Las calles de Karakura se podían contemplar a esas horas de la tarde solitarias, solo se veía pocas personas caminando por las amplias aceras y algunos estudiantes del instituto regresar a su casas compartiendo helados y algunas sonrisas despreocupadas ajenos a la vida y sus complicaciones.

_Hace tres años yo también use ese uniforme _pensaba la joven perdida en sus recuerdos.

Su acompañante noto el cambio de había sufrido la dama junto a él.

-Solo estaremos poco tiempo en la ciudad, no debes preocuparte el pasado no te afectara…- Hablo con tranquilidad manteniendo su aspecto frio contemplando al pequeño que dormía entre sus brazos.

-Si hermano. -Contesto la joven tocando una de las mejillas del pequeño quien amaba con locura desmedida.

-Pase lo que pase yo te protegeré. -Susurro el hombre mirando con cariño a su pequeña hermana quien le miro y sonrió asintiendo con su cabeza.

-¡Eso lo sé!...- respondió con todo su cariño agradeciéndole en silencio su apoyo… se irguió con cuidado cundo sintió el auto disminuir la velocidad.

-Señor ya hemos llegado…- Anuncio el chofer estacionándose en una lujosa mansión la cual no dejo sorprendida a ninguno de los recién llegado. La familia a la pertenecían era una de las más importantes de Japón. Eran parte de la nobleza, los más allegados a la familia real.

La mujer bajo del auto cuando el chofer abrió la puerta perdida en sus pensamientos una vez más.

_Otra vez en esta ciudad, otra vez estoy aquí en donde tuve mi primer amor, en donde aprendí a no confiar en las ilusiones, en donde aprendí que la honestidad no está en todos los humanos. Y que el engaño es destructivo. La tristeza y el dolor que padecí en esta ciudad aun no han podido ser superadas en los últimos años._

Con pasos lentos subió la escalinata que daba a la puerta principal de la elegante construcción europea, se lamento al no contemplar los amplios jardines que habían recorrido desde la entrada hasta la puerta principal. Suspiro y vio a su hermano.

-Por favor pasen señores. Los hemos estado esperando...- saludo el mayordomo de la mansión quien abría la puerta de la entrada cuando ellos alcanzaron la cima de las escaleras para darles la bienvenida a sus nuevos amos.

El mayordomo parecía tener unos cincuentas años de aspecto activo, alto y de cabello negro aunque se podían vislumbrar con la luz algunas escasas canas.

El hombre imponente solo asintió y se adentro en la lujosa mansión.

-¿Disculpe señor ese es su hijo y sus hermana?...- Pregunto el humilde hombre refiriéndose a los acompañante de su señor.

-¡Así es! atiéndalos con digno respecto, ella es mi hermana menor Kuchiki Rukia y el es mi hijo Kenyi. - el niño izo una reverencia algo torpe mientras que la morena lo sostenía y hacia lo mismo mostrándose imperturbable sin signos de esa alegría contagiosa que poseía cuando era una adolecente que asistía al instituto de talentos Karakura.

-Es un honor conocer a la hermana menor de Byakuya sama…- Hablo nuevamente el mayordomo un poco intimidado por el carácter de los hermanos.

-Lo es. – fue la única respuesta de Rukia que paso junto al anciano siguiendo a su hermano y al pequeño Kenyi de la mano.

-Por favor vengan conmigo los llevare a sus habitaciones…- Volvió hablar el anciano mientras se ponía en marcha.

- Rukia toma a Kenyi tienen que ir a descansar…- Hablo Byakuya subiendo las escaleras.

-Si Byakuya nii-sama…- Contesto alzando el niño entre sus brazos…

"**Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia y esta es mi historia":**

Todo comenzó cuando tenía un año de edad, era la menor de los hijos de mis padres quienes tuvieron tres hijos, mi hermano mayor Byakuya solo 2 años mayor Hisama quien a su vez es tres años mayor que yo.

Cuando solo tenía un año de edad la mansión en donde vivíamos mis padres y hermanos fue incendiada mientras se daba una fiesta en honor al aniversario de bodas de mis padres, por ser tan pequeña descansaba en mi habitación.

Una organización peligrosa había organizado una forma muy peculiar de destruir a mi familia y que mejor método que el fuego aquel que destruye todo a su paso dejando una huella de destrucción y cenizas. En uno de los más grandes salones de la mansión se celebraba el aniversario de mi padres, cuando se oyó un grito de terror y el humo empezó a invadir el gran salón, las personas empezaron a huir temerosos por las llamas, que se hacían presente en todo el lugar extendiéndose por las grandes cortinas que cubrían los amplios ventanales.

En la tercera planta mi hermano sacaba de la cama a mi hermana Hisama desmayada por la gran cantidad de humo inalada. Los gritos no dejaban de sonar por todas partes la mansión que se cubría de llamas y los gritos de mi madre resonaban por encima del llanto de todos, mi madre y mi padre intentaron entrar una vez mas a la mansión, sin embargo sus intentos eran en vanos, ya que ninguno de los presentes en el festejo dejo que se acercarse a las altas llamas.

Cuando mi madre creía morir, Byakuya salío de la mansión con Hisama a sus espaldas llenos de hollín, mi madre salió corriendo en su encuentro abrasándolos a los dos, mientras un explosión inmundo todo el lugar logrando los vidrios de la ventana se quebraran en una secuencia impresionante, el fuego se desato con mas furia, mi llantos resonaban en toda la mansión en llamas, mientras los bomberos trataban de extinguir el fuego enfurecido.

Los llantos de mi madre no cesaban, mientras que mi habitación un hombre de semblante extraño entraba y me tomaba en brazo y escaba de las llamas junto conmigo, sacándome de la mansión por la parte trasera de esta, llevándome con el lejos de aquellas llamas infernales, mi nombre salió desgarradoramente de la garganta de mi padre antes de serrar mis ojos irritados por el humo y del llanto se serraron lentamente.

A las horas el fuego se extinguió lo que una vez se pudo considerar un palacio en ruinas se quedo, mi habitación quedo desbastada por las llamas y ni un rastro de mi cuerpo quedo en aquella calcinada mansión; mi madre y hermana se negaron a creer que había muerto entre las llamas.

El hombre que me salvo de las llamas me adopto y se izo pasar por mi padre para protegerme de aquellos que querían hacerle daño a mi familia. Su nombre es Urahara Kisuke, fue el hombre que me salvo y me dio su apellido y un lugar en su familia. Kisuke fue un buen padre, crecí junto a él y mi madre adoptiva Urahara Yoruichi y mis tres hermanos Soifon, la cual siempre pareció a odiar a mi padre y venerar a mi madre, Jinta no le importaba nada más que solo molestar a Ururu la más pequeña y tímida de todos, ella solo hacia lo que se le pedía aunque en muchas ocasiones Soifon y yo tratamos de que se defendiera de Jinta pero no lo hacía, ya que no quería lastimarlo.

Toda mi historia se me fue revelada por mi hermano Byakuya que me encontró después de muchos años. Pero mi historia no termina aquí…

Cuando cumplí los quince años mi padre me envió a un instituto privado ya que estaba en esta misma ciudad a la que he vuelto "Karakura que hermosos y amargos recuerdos me traes".

Al principio Soifon y yo habíamos sido expulsadas de nuevo del colegio al que íbamos, siempre terminábamos masacrando a todos los chicos que trataban de pasarse de listo con nosotras, al igual que una que otra chica que temía que le bajáramos el novio, siempre terminábamos enviando al hospital al algún alumno y en el peor de los casos a un profesor, aunque siempre recibíamos castigos de los directores de los colegios. Nuestros padres nunca nos decían nadan, siempre trataban de que fuéramos más fuertes y nos ponían a pelear con bandas callejeras para que mejoráramos nuestras habilidades antes el peligro y pudiéramos pensar con claridad y dedujéramos con más facilidad el punto débil del enemigo

Y ahí fue que conocí a las peores personas que pude haberme encontrado a mi corta edad, aunque era mi primer año en el instituto fue en el único en el que fui aceptada bajo pena de muerte, de algunos profesores que ya conocían nuestra fama de otros colegios.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-¡Rukia ya es hace tarde! - grito Ururu como todas las mañanas mientras papa entraba corriendo a la habitación para darnos los buenos días a Soifon y a mi ya que compartíamos habitación, la casa no era muy grande siguiendo la tradición Soifon lo recibió con una patada de remolino ya que no era lo de ella levantarse temprano debido a su colección de peli de artes marciales las cuales veía durante la noche.

-Kisuke, deja de despertar a las campeonas de esa forma tan desagradables a demás todavía tienen sueño puede seguir durmiendo. -Intervino mamá Yoruichi tan comprensiva como siempre.

-Esto mamá…- Ururu la interrumpió atrayendo la mirada de todos.

-¡Si Ururu!…- Contesto mamá mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa calidad.

-Ya son casi las siete, ya no les queda tiempo para desayunar llegaran tarde a su primer día de instituto…- Hablo tímidamente mostrando su reloj dejándonos a todos en shock mirando por la ventana el sol ya alto.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad en una lujosa mansión se encontraba un peli naranja desayunando deliciosos manjares en la mesa con su familia.

-Ichi-nii cambia de semblante hoy es tu primer día en el instituto…- Hablo Karin molesta de ver la cara de funeral de su hermano mayor que torturaba su cereal.

EL mencionado frunció el ceño más de lo normal tomando un poco de jugo dejando su tazón de cereal.

-¡Así es! Hijo verlo como algo nuevo, harás nuevos amistades en esta ciudad…- Sonrió Masaki llevándose su taza de té a sus labios rojos.

-Mamá te agradezco tu buenas intenciones pero yo no me quería mudarme a esta ciudad, me justaba vivir en Tokio. Allá están mis amigos. Mi novia y mi vida, no esta ciudad. -Se quejo el chico mientras miraba su desayuno con poco apetito. Sin embargo la emocionada voz de su padre le obligo a verlo frunciendo el seño esperando el espectáculo que montaría en escena.

-Solo te guastaba vivir haya por todas las chicas que te hacían cola. Para tener una cita contigo, ¡pero no preocupes hijo aquí serás de igual de popular y esta vez aprovecha! y hazme abuelo no quiero llegar a viejo y no ver a mis nietos crecer. -Hacia una de sus típicas escenas Isshin Kurosaki con orgullo palpable.

-Cállate viejo estúpido…- Fue la única respuesta de Ichigo mientras le daba de lleno con el plato a su padre en la cara, ocasionándole una herida en la frente, se puso de pie haciendo a un lado la silla mirando a su padre con furia quien llorando a las piernas de su madre como si fuera un niño, cosa que terminaba por molestar mas al peli naranja.

-¿Onii-chan a dónde vas? aun no terminas tu desayuno…- Lo llamo Yuzu preocupada por lo poco que había comido su hermano.

-¡Tranquila Yuzu! Como algo en el camino además ya no soporto a este maniático que tengo por padre. Nos vemos a la tarde madre Karin Yuzu…- Se despidió con la mano desapareciendo en el umbral de la puerta. Minutos más tarde salió de la mansión y tomo aire, por lo menos algo bueno tenia aquella estúpida mudanza y era el aire puro que se podía respirar.

-¿Ichigo- sama quiere que lo lleve?...- Pregunto el chofer, mirando a su joven amo.

-No prefiero ir caminando quiero conocer un poco esta ciudad…- Contesto con simpleza alborotando su cabello con aburrimiento.

….

Desde uno de amplios ventanales de la mansión Masaki junto a su esposo contemplaban a su hijo alejarse.

-¿Querido crees que este bien en este lugar? –pregunto con preocupación y sin esperar respuesta de su amado continuo. - él no quería venir me siento mal al verle obligado. Se afligió Masaki mientras ponía su cara de preocupación.

Isshin comprendió la preocupación por su hijo, pero el confiaba que pronto se adaptaría a su nueva vida y así se lo dejaría saber a su esposa.

-Masaki el estará bien, recuerda que no hemos estado criando a un debilucho a él no le costara nada el es como le diría…Así el playboy de toda la secundaria y ha estado rodeado de muchas chicas incluso uno que otro chico y no dudo que en esta ciudad sea lo mismo. - Animo a su esposa Isshin mientras apretaba más su agarre en la cintura de la peli naranja.

-¡Si quizás tenga razón! después de todo mi hijo es muy guapo. – rio Masaki mirando como su esposo fruncía el ceño.

-¡Hey es nuestro hijo…! La cara de Isshin mostro un poco de enfado, muy leve.

-Claro que si querido nuestro… -Susurro Masaki acercando sus labios al rostro de su amando posando un besos en su mejilla.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En el instituto público Karakura se encontraban llegando los alumnos de nuevo año y los otros años.

Una morena se acercaba con su hermana seriamente con una mirada que decía si me hablas date por muerto, uno que otro alumno las reconocía como las Shinigamis Urahara, ya que mataban con la mirada a todo que trataba de acercárseles y golpeaban a todos aquellos que las molestaran además de su habilidad única con la espada y como si eso fuera poco eran líderes del dojo de su madre Yoruichi con solo 15 años.

Un peli naranja mal humorado se acercaba con su seño fruncido atrayendo la mirada de todas las chicas que llegaban y siendo ignoradas por Ichigo...

Todos pasaron por la dirección buscando sus horarios y sección en donde estarían el año, al cabo de una hora del discurso de bienvenida, todos los alumnos nuevos se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas. En el salón numero 2 de primer año de preparatoria entraban los alumnos con sus horarios de clases en mamo aparte de sus maletines.

Iban tomando asiento de uno en uno hasta llenar casi todos los pupitres.

La puerta de la entrada se deslizo dejando ver a la profesora encargada de darles la bienvenida a la clase.

-Buenos días al instituto privado Karakura, espero que se sientan feliz de dar este nuevo paso y que respeten todas las reglas y se unan a los diferentes clubs que les ofrecemos a todos los nuevos ingresados. Por los momentos comiencen sus presentaciones para que todos se conozcan y podamos formas los grupos con los que harán todas las actividades grupales de clases de este año…- Culmino la profesora dando un suspiro.

Una joven se levanto un poco nerviosa y se presento antes todos seguiros de otro y otra hasta que llego el turno de una peli naranja un poco más tímida que la primera.

-Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime un placer conocerlos a todos…- saludo la chica que al criterio de muchos de su compañero era la más hermosa.

-Mi nombre es Tatzuki Arisawua. -La chica se sentó ante la mirada atónica de todos ya que sabían que se trataba de una de las campeonas nacionales de secundarias más popular de las preparatorias.

Se levanto un chico el cual guardaba su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta

-Yo soy Kojima Mizuiro…- Se presento el chico quien sonrió y volvía a tomar asiento sacando de nuevo su celular.

Seguidamente igual de tímida que las demás y se presento una joven de bajita estatura.

-Mi nombre es Hinamori Momo es un placer conocerlos a todos espero que nos llevemos bien. -Los chicos al igual cuando se presento Inoue comenzaron a ver estrellitas alrededor de la chica que se sintió apenada por las miradas de sus ahora compañeros.

Ahora fue el turno de los chicos,

-Mi nombre es Sado Yosutora…- Se presento el moreno alto un poco serio y de corpulento cuerpo.

El siguiente que se levanto fue otro chico de lente y mirada fría...

-Mi nombre es Ishida Uriuu...-Se presento el chico quien se arreglo sus lentes con el dedo índice mientras miraba a todos los con atención.

El peli naranja se levanto con el seño fruncido ante la mirada de todas la chicas que mostraban corazones en los mojos menos Tatzuki que solo pensaba en como lo golpearía.

-Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo…- Se presento el peli naranja ante los gritos de todas las chicas y una sonrisa de superioridad por parte de él.

El siguiente en levantarse fue un chico un poco irritante y de mirada alegre y gran sonrisa.

-MI NOMBRE ES KEIGO… -Grito el chico pero su presentación fue interrumpida por la puerta que se deslizaba dejando ver la cara de dos morenas del mismo tamaño de semblantes fríos y cara de cansancio se les notaba que habían corrido hasta el salón.

-Buenos días disculpen por la interrupción…- Se disculpo una de las morenas, de ojos de color indefinido ya que parecían ser violetas a la misma vez azules, los cuales dejo hechizados a la gran parte de chicos del aula.

-Pasen por favor y tomen asiento…- Dijo la profesora mientras se arreglaba sus lentes y miraba con mas determinación a las recién llegadas…

-¡Sí!...-Dijeron las dos al unisonó ignorando los susurros de los estudiantes... Quedando al lado de Ichigo una delante de la otra.

-Por favor preséntense a sus compañeros…- Pidió la profesora mientras miraba fijamente a las morenas.

-Mi nombre es Urahara Soifon…- Se presento una de las recién llegadas realizando una reverencia.

Los susurros comenzaron una vez más por todo el aula, comentarios de todos tipos los cuales no pasaron por desapercibidos por Ichigo.

-Ya veo así que a ellas las han escrito en este instituto…- Comento Mizuiro desviando la mirada de su celular.

-Son tan hermosas como lo decían… comento otra chica cerca del peli naranja con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-Mi nombre es Urahara Rukia…- Se presento la otra morena mientras mostraba una sonrisa falsa con un brillo misterioso, que ilumino el rostro del muchos chicos incluyendo al peli naranja.

-Si son las Shinigamis Urahara…- Comento Ishida mientras se acomodaba las gafas comentario que no paso por desapercibido a Ichigo que estaba atento a todos los comentarios que se hacían respecto a las recién llegadas.

-Bueno es hora que escojamos al delegado del salón por favor propónganse. -Volvió a intervenir la profesora al concluir con las presentaciones.

El primero en levantar la mano fue Ishida quien no dudo ni por un momento la segunda que levanta la mano fue Hinamori.

Se sometió a votaciones para seleccionar al delegado en el cual gano Ishida, por dos votos quedando Hinamori en segundo puesto siendo así la sud delegada.

-Bien una vez seleccionado los delegados de clase es hora de hacer los grupos por favor presten atención el primer el grupo será. La profesora tomo una hoja en donde estaban las personas que formarían los grupos.

-Suki Hao, Keiko Mizuki, Kojima Mizuiro, Miyaki Zusuki, Hinamori Momo y Keigo….

_NOOOO…Yo quería que me pusieran con la hermosa Rukia-chan… las lagrimas de Keigo no se hicieron esperar ante la risa de muchos chicos por la estupidez de este.

La nombrada le dirigió una mirada asesina dejándolo como roca.

-Disculpen pero ese es orden que hemos escogido el segundo grupo es: Urahara Rukia, Inoue Orihime, sado Yosutora, Ishida Oriuu, Kurosaki Ichigo y Naoko Ayanami. -Concluyo el segundo grupo la profesora.

-¡Disculpe profesora! Pero me opongo a pertenecer a este grupo si no está mi hermana…- hablo Rukia con vos fría al igual que su mirada que estremeció a la profesora frente a ella...

-Señorita Urahara, recuerde que en este momento su condición en este instituto no es muy estable y no se le olvide que ha sido aceptada usted y su hermana bajo vigilancia y porque necesitamos sus habilidades para los juegos intercolegiales, los cuales son de suma importancia ya que nuestro colegio no ganado ninguno desde que Tatzuki y ustedes las Urahara aparecieron en las competencias. - comunico la profesora algo perturbada por la mirada que le dijeron las jóvenes.

-¡Ha ya entiendo! por eso insistieron tanto para que entrara en este instituto…- Pensó en vos alta Tatzuki con un poco de flojera.

-A nosotras no, nos importa con qué intención nos aceptaron en este institución pero si Rukia y yo no estamos en el mismo grupo no, nos quedaremos mas en este lugar…- Se levantó de su asiento Soifon mientras tomaba su maletín y miraba desafiante a la profe profesora que se le lamentaba de haber estudiado educación, ser profesora de esos demonios…

-Señorita Urahara Soifon, este es mi aula de clases y aquí se hará lo que yo diga. Rugió la profesora mientras una clara Benita le hacía acto de presencia e la frente.

-Entonces lo sentimos…- Se disculpo Rukia poniéndose de pie dispuesta a seguir a su hermana fuera del aula.

-¿A donde van?...- Pregunto la profesora un poco irritada por las insoportables chicas si fuera sabido que le tocaría dar clase a ellas con anticipación hubiera renunciado. Estaba más que segura, aun recordaba los rumores de sus antiguos profesores.

-No es obvio, nos vamos a nosotras no, nos gusta estar separadas en grupos diferentes. -Explico Soifon mientras abría la puerta. La verdad era que ella no les gustaba competir tambien en clases por ello todo lo hacían juntas.

-¡Entiendo! señoritas tomen asiento, señorita Naoko usted quedara en el tercer grupo. La profesora se dio por vencida ya el director le había advertido que pasaría si las morenas no se quedaban en el instituto. – la profesora maldijo por debajo al acceder a las Urahara estaba dejando en claro quién sería que dominaría sus clases a partir de ese momento.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la autoridad que ejercían las morenas. Las horas pasaron de la mañana dando paso a la hora del descanso, todos salieron.

Las hermanas Urahara salieron del aula seguidas por la mirada de varios chicos.

-No hay duda son ella las princesas Shinigamis…- Confirmo Ishida mientras se ajustaba los lentes... recordando todas las confrontaciones que habían tenido los profesores cuando intentaron separarlas.

Minutos después entro Keigo gritando como loco ante la mirada de fastidio de tocos que lo prefirieron ignorar.

-Oigan todos las Uraharas están retando a todos los miembros del clubs de kendo y karate al mismo tiempo…-las palabras del moreno solo provocó una estampida de chicos que lo dejaron como calcomanía en el piso.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Hola a todos. Se que no tengo perdón por pasar tantos años sin publicar nada sobre esta historia… pero recuerdo que una vez les dije que no abandonaría ninguna de mis historia… y aquí estoy cumpliendo con mi promesa… le agradezco a todas esas hermosas personas que se tomen su tiempo para volver a leer esta historia… muchos besos y feliz navidad.**

**Yuuki Kuchiki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Hay recuerdo que son dolorosos y destruyen el arma. Rukia regresa a Karakura, la ciudad que la vio crecer y sufrir…¿Qué amargo pasado esconde el alma de Rukia y que tiene que ver Ichigo en el?.

La historia comienza cuando Rukia eran una bebe, mostrando cómo fue separada de su verdadera familia y adoptada por otra. Cuando nuestra protagonista cumple los 15 años entre al instituto Karakura junto a su hermana Soi fon.

El instituto Karakura es un colegio exclusivo para jóvenes con verdaderos talentos y futuros prometedores. Kurosaki Ichigo un joven de 15 años, entra al mismo instituto. Aunque el deseo de el era vivir en Tokio en donde estaba su vida hecha como el galán de la ciudad, pero por cuestiones de los negocios de su padre se vio en la necesidad de embarcarse en una nueva vida, lejos de sus amigos y su vida del más codiciado del colegio al que asistía, para comenzar en un pequeña ciudad en la cual cometerá sus peores errores.

Ichigo es inducido a hacer una apuesta, deberá acostarse con 5 de las chicas más hermosas y populares del colegió, pero para probar que lo hacer deberá tomar una prenda interior de cada una. ¿Qué hará cuando se enamore de unas de su victimas y esta descubra la apuesta?

Les pido disculpa a los que siguen este fic. Por no haber publicado el siguiente cap. Pero estoy atareada con los otros. Y los 8 cap que tenia de esta historias se borraron y nos los pude recuperar, casi me muero, pero aun me acuerdo de todo lo que escribí, así que no se asusten prontos los puedo sorprender con un cap. No abandonaré esta historia.

**Segundo capitulo**

En la academia privada de Karakura se encontraban llegando los alumnos de nuevo año y los otros años avanzados.

Una morena se acercaba con su hermana seriamente con una mirada que decía si me hablas date por muerto, mientras que uno que otro alumno las reconocía como las Shinigamis Urahara nombradas así por su madre ya que mataban con la mirada a todo que trataba de acercárseles y golpeaban a todos aquellos que las molestaran, además de su habilidad única con la espada ya que eran líderes del dojo de su madre Yoruichi.

Un peli naranja mal humorado se acercaba con su seño fruncido atrayendo la mirada de todas las chicas que llegaban a la academia.

Todos los nuevos pasaron por la dirección buscando sus horarios y sección en donde estarían todo el año. Al cabo de una hora el director dio por terminado el discurso de bienvenida, todos los alumnos nuevos se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas.

En el salón numero 2 de primer año de preparatoria entraban los alumnos con sus horarios de clases en mamo aparte de sus maletines un poco emocionados.

Iban tomando asiento de uno en uno hasta llenar casi todos los pupitres.

La puerta de la entrada se deslizo dejando ver a la profesora encargada de darles la bienvenida a la clase.

-Buenos días a la primera clase de la academia Karakura, espero que se sienta feliz de dar este nuevo paso y que respeten todas las reglas y se unan a los diferentes clubs que les ofrecemos a todos los nuevos ingresados. Por los momentos comiencen sus presentaciones para que todos se conozcan y podamos formas los grupos con los que harán todas las actividades grupales de clases de este año. – la profesora señalo a una joven para que comenzará con su presentación.

La joven señalada se levanto un poco nerviosa y se presento antes todos seguiros de otro y otra hasta que llego el turno de una peli naranja un poco más tímida que la primera.

-Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime un placer conocerlos a todos. – se presento la joven mientras sonreía.

Se volvió a tomar asiento mientras seguía otra joven.

-Mi nombre es Tatzuki Arisawua. -La karateka se sentó ante la mirada atónica de todos ya que sabían que se trataba de una de las campeonas de karate a nivel nacional de secundarias más popular de las preparatorias.

Se levanto un chico el cual guardaba su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta

-Yo soy Kojima Mizuiro. -El chico tomo asiento sin prestarles atención a las chicas que lo miraban con estrellitas en los ojos.

Se levanto la siguiente igual de tímida que las demás y se presento.

-Mi nombre es Hinamori Momo un placer conocerlos a todos espero que nos llevemos bien. – sonrió la joven mientras tomaba de nuevo su asiento.

Se paro uno de los chicos más alto de toda la clase de piel morena.

-Mi nombre es Sado Yosutora. - Se presento el moreno alto un poco serio.

El siguiente que se levanto fue otro chico de lente y mirada fría.

-Mi nombre es Ishida Uryuu, un placer. - dijo el moreno mientras se arreglaba sus lentes con el dedo índice mientras miraba a todos los con atención pero su mirada no se despegaba de una peli naranja.

El peli naranja se levanto con el seño fruncido ante la mirada de todas la chicas que mostraban corazones en los mojos menos Tatzuki que solo pensaba en como lo golpearía.

-Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo. – se presento el joven ante los gritos de todas las chicas.

El siguiente en levantarse fue un chico un poco irritante y de mirada alegre y gran sonrisa.

-MI NOMBRE ES KEIGO…

Su presentación fue interrumpida por la puerta que se deslizaba dejando ver la cara de dos morenas del mismo tamaño de semblantes fríos y seños fruncidos ante el escándalo de aquella clase.

-Buenos días disculpen por la interrupción. – se disculpó una las morena de ojos de color indefinido ya que parecían ser violetas a la misma vez azules los cuales dejo hechizados a la gran parte de chicos del aula aunque también temerosos.

-Pasen por favor y tomen asiento. - dijo la profesora mostrándose un poco nerviosa conocía la fama de esas joven y no quería ser su próximo blanco, sabía lo que le había ocurrido al ultimo sensei de las chicas..

-Si..-Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo como una sola voz.

Las recién llegadas tomaron asiento una atrás de otra. Los cuales estaban al lado del peli naranja.

-Por favor preséntense a sus compañeros. – pidió amable la profesora mientras tragaba grueso, acción que noto Ichigo.

-Mi nombre es Urahara Soi fon. - se presento una de las recién llegadas.

Un murmuro se oyó por todo el aula comentarios de todos tipos los cuales no pasaron por desapercibidos.

-Ya veo así que a ellas las han escrito en este instituto. -Comento Mizuiro mientra escribía en su celular.

-Son tan hermosas como lo decían… -comento otro cerca del peli naranja.

-Mi nombre es Urahara Rukia. -Se presento la otra morena mientras mostraba una sonrisa falsa con un brillo misterioso, que ilumino el rostro del muchos chicos incluyendo al peli naranja, aunque lo negara mas tarde.

-Si son las Shinigamis Urahara. -Comento Ishida mientras se acomodaba las gafas comentario que no paso por desapercibido para Ichigo que estaba atento a todos los comentarios que se hacían respecto a las recién llegadas.

-Bueno es hora que escojamos al delegado del salón por favor propónganse.

El primero en levanta la mano fue Ishida quien no dudo ni por un momento la segunda el levanta la mano fue Hinamori.

Se sometió a votaciones para seleccionar al delegado en el cual gano Ishida por dos votos quedando Hinamori en segundo puesto siendo así la sud delegada.

-Bien una vez seleccionado los delegados de clase es hora de hacer los grupos por favor presten atención el primer el grupo será. Suki Hao, Keiko Mizuki, Kojima Mizuiro, Niyaki Zusuki, Hinamori Momo y Keigo a….

_NOOOO..Yo quería que me pusieran con la hermosa Rukia-chan. – grito Keigo poniéndose de pie y cayendo de modo dramático al piso mientras cascadas de lagrimas corrían por sus ojos.

La nombrada le dijeron una mirada asesina dejándolo como roca. Solo izo eso para suerte del joven.

-Disculpa pero ese es orden que hemos escogido el segundo grupo es:

Urahara Rukia, Inoue Orihime, Sado Yosutora, Ishida Uryuu, Kurosaki Ichigo y Naoko rey.

-Disculpe profesora pero me opongo a pertenecer a este grupo si no está mi hermana. - hablo la morena atrayendo la mirada de todos mientras Soi fon asentía con la cabeza.

-Señorita Urahara, recuerde que en este momento su condición en este instituto no es muy estable que digamos y recuerde también que ha sido aceptada usted y su hermana bajo vigilancia y porque necesitamos sus habilidades para los juegos intercolegiales de los cuales son de suma importancia para nuestro colegio que no ganado ninguno desde que Tatzuki y ustedes las Urahara aparecieron en las competencias. – concluyo la profesora ante el seño fruncido de las nombradas.

-¡Ha ya entiendo por eso insistieron tanto para que entrara en este instituto!. -Hablo Tatzuki con un poco de flojera cruzando sus brazos.

-A nosotras no, nos importa con qué intención nos aceptaron en este institución, pero si Rukia y yo no estamos en el mismo grupo no, nos quedaremos mas en este lugar. – Soi fon se levantó ya no soportaba aquel sirco, prefería ice a una academia militar que estar rodeadas de aquellos debiluchos, claro sacando a su hermana y Tatzuki

-Señorita Urahara Soi fon, este es mi aula de clases y aquí se hará lo que yo diga. – la profesora bajo su lista de grupos y la puso en escritorio con un poco de nerviosismo, pero tenía que darse a respetar ella era la autoridad en aquel salón.

-Entonces lo sentimos. -Dijo Rukia al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento al igual que Soi fon para salir del aula.

Todos miraban de la profesora a las chicas una y otra vez para ver quien tendría la autoridad de aquel salón.

-¿A dónde van?. -Pregunto la profesora un poco irritada por la actitud de aquellas chicas, si no fuera porque valoraba su empleo y no tenía otra entrada de dinero ni loca fuera aceptado darle clase aquellas engreídas sin educación.

-No es obvio… nos vamos. A nosotras nonos gusta estar separadas en grupos diferentes. – Soi fon abrió la puerta dispuesta a irse.

-Entiendo señoritas tomen asiento, señorita Naoko usted quedara en el tercer grupo.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la autoridad que ejercían las morenas. Las horas pasaron de la mañana dando paso a la hora del descanso, todos salieron.

La profesora estaba roja de ira, aquel año sería muy difícil, mientras tuviera aquellas jóvenes en su clase, pero no podía hacer nada el director había sido bien claro con todos los profesores que le darían clases a las jóvenes de no perturbarlas en ningún momento, si valoraban su empleo y ella en el primer día había estado a punto de perderlo solo por un capricho de las jóvenes..

Las hermanas Urahara salieron del aula seguida por la mirada de varios chicos a terminal la primera clase.

-No hay duda son ella las princesas Shinigamis. - confirmo Ishida mientras hojeaba una revista a los 1ª minutos de haberse marchado las jóvenes..

Cuando entro corriendo al aula Keigo como loco y gritando como demente a punto de ser asesinado.

-Oigan todos las Urahara están retando a todos los miembros del clubs de kendo y karate al mismo tiempo. – el pobre chico no había terminado de hablar cuando ya tenía a toda la clase pisándolos para salir al dojo de la academia.

Dejando estampado como una calcomanía a Keigo.

Ichigo e Ishida entraron a duras penas debido a la cantidad de alumnos en el dojo curiosos por ver lo que ocurriría aquel día.

Después de unos cuantos empujones, jalones e pisotones además de unas cuantas cariñosas palabras por parte de las chicas y maldiciones por parte de los chicos lograron llegar al frente de todo aquel escándalo para ver a las dos morenas con una bandera verde con un gato negro y otra con anaranjada con un rayo en el medio.

-Nosotras líderes del dojo Shinigami retamos a todos los clubs que manejen cualquier alma o use su cuerpo con cualquier arte de batalla. Grito Soi fon mientras los líderes de clubs daban pasos al frente confiados de sus habilidades.

-Oigan chicas como siempre me excluyen de la diversión no es gusto. – se quejo Tatzuki abriéndose espació hasta donde estaban las Urahara que le sonreían con una media sonrisa.

-Pensábamos compartir la diversión contigo Tatzuki no te enojes. Alguien más se nos quiere unir. – grito Rukia mientras la mayoría daba un paso atrás.

-Nosotros. –grito otras voz dejando salir del grupo de estudiantes que estaban alrededor formando un círculo alrededor las retadoras.

Ikakku salió del rebullicio de jóvenes con su katana de madera en mano, seguido de Yumichika, Sado, Hitsugaya, Momo, Kira y Hisagi.

-Pero que mierda pasa con todos ustedes porque sean nuevos nos le da derecho a venir armar escándalo en nuestro clubs. – hablo el líder del dojo, un chico alto de cabellos cafés y ojos negros.

-Nosotros solo vinimos a demostrarles lo inútiles que son y que ahora de adelante nosotros mandaremos en este lugar. – grito Ikakku mientras sus compañeros asentían con sus cabezas.

-¿Pero quiénes son ellos?. – pregunto Ichigo sin comprender la actitudes de aquellos chicos.

-Eres idita o te haces Kurosaki.

-¿Y tu quien eres?

Continuara…

**Gracias a todos los comentarios de esta historia y lamento muchísimo la tardanza recuerden que esta historia se me borro y no pude recuperarla a pesar que icé maromas. **

**Bueno en fin le agradezco a:**

**Jessy moon 15 – Ghost iv – Sakura-Jeka – Ruki-0408 – Hiraku –chan y Yeckie por su apoto con esta historia. la verdad no se que aria sin sus reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer capitulo**

Una semana había pasado desde que Kurosaki Ichigo había entrado a la academia Karakura.

En ese lapso de tiempo el peli naranja, ha hecho un grupo de amigos con los cuales se encontraba hablando en la cafetería de dicha institución, algunos miembros de su clase.

A pesar de que no le agrada del todo vivir en aquel pueblo el joven se había estado adaptando a su nueva vida y su nuevo instituto…

Había entrado al club de futbol, estaba rodeado de porritas que para su deleite. Lo único que no extrañaría de Tokio seria a las mujeres, porque en la academia había para escoger y la mayor parte de la población femenina de aquel lugar andaba derramando la baba por él y para un mujeriego como él no era nada molesto.

En fin no se podía quejar las clases eran flexible solo tenían tres materias diarias y las veían una vez a la semana una hora y media a lo que equivalía a cuatro horas y media dejando cuatros horas y medias libres, para los clubs de todos los campos. Por general los estudiantes pertenecía a más de uno por ello tenía el mismo tiempo de clases para aplicarlos a su recreación o aprovechamiento de sus habilidades, lo cual le dejaba a Ichigo dos horas y medias de descanso, ya que el solo pertenecía a un solo club.

El joven seguía corriendo atrás de cualquiera falda con buenas piernas que le pasara por el frente o por un lado, a él le daba lo mismo, lo requisitos para él tenía que ser una joven con buen cuerpo, a para ser mas especifica, con buena delantera y trasera y otro de su requisito para llamar su atención era que tenían que ser hermosas y de cabello largo. Lo demás no le importaba lo del era pasarla bien sin ningún compromiso…

La cafetería que se encontraba en un caos total se sumió en un silenció.

Ichigo ya se había acostumbrado a esa reacción incluso el también se quedaba callado cuando ellos aparecían, y no era que le tenía miedo o algo por estilo, simplemente que era una de las estupidez reglas del instituto que todos debían acatar, y la regla era no meterse con los alumnos especiales, en pocas palabras los alumnos a los que le pagaba el director para que estudiara allí.

Para el eran los chicos más extraños casi ninguno de ellos se relacionaba con alguien que no fuera de su mismo grupo y digo casi nadie porque Ichigo ya tenía amista con algunos de ellos, en su gran mayoría con las mujeres excepto cuatro de ellas y todas pelinegras, dos cabello corto y dos de cabello largo, con el rostro de el reto de aquellas chicas era fácil hablar, claro estaba si le caías bien, si no le pasaba como al idiota de Keigo, tres palizas diarias por tratar de acercase a ellas. Pero entre aquel selecto grupo que se podría decir que era el más grande de toda la academia resaltaba Urahara Rukia, siempre callada y silenciosa, su mirada perturbaba a todo quien la mirara a los ojos por más de tres segundos, y a demás estaban sus guardaespaldas, quien no era más que un peli rojo con tatuajes en todo el cuerpo y mirada desquiciada cuando alguien trataba de llegar a la joven, su hermana Soi Fong que no la dejaba ni respirar por ella misma y Hisagi otro tatuado con cara de criminar, los cuatro siempre estaba callados, pero el peli rojo era el mas escandaloso del ellos cuatro, pero ellos no eran solo el grupo también estaban más de ellos, todos con grandes habilidades.

Desde el primer día de clases se habían ganado el respeto de todos los alumnos, al vencer a todos los miembros de los club en donde ellos estarían y alguno que otro estudiante que se había hecho valiente.

Pasaron cinco minutos en los que todos se sentaron en una de las mejores mesas reservada solo para ellos, frente a un gran ventanal el cual habría dejando ver a uno de los jardines de rosas que rodeaban a la academia por donde podía entrar una calidad brisa.

Cuando el último de ellos se sentó, comenzaron las discusiones entres ellos mismos, y así armaron su ya acostumbrado escándalo dando la orden indirecta de que todos podían hacer lo que le daba la gana, pero sin molestarlos a ellos.

Ichigo un poco molesto por la actitud de aquellos chicos que se creían los dueños del lugar decidió irse a los jardines, en fin de cuenta el ya había almorzado además ya tenia rato que no le prestaba atención a sus nuevos compañeros de clases, que asían una nueva apuesta. Ya se había acostumbrado a ellas, todo los día hacían una nueva y el ya había ganado toda en las que había apostado, así que tenía dinero suficiente para un mes.

Sin decir más deambuló por todas las instalaciones, y camino por lugares que no conocía.

Hasta que llego a un pequeño jardín oculto detrás de todo los edificios llegando al los limites de los terrenos de la academia. Allí oculto estaba un árbol de cerezo en flor y una persona sentada bajo su sombra recostada del troncó con los ojos cerrados rodeada de muchas flores las cuales en su gran mayoría eran de origen extranjeros. Pero eso no le llamo la atención si no la peli negra que dormía plácidamente.

El peli naranja camino hasta ella con pasos sigilosos, mirándola fijamente a la chica que aun no se percataba de su presencia.

Ahora que hacia memoria la había visto actuando extraño desde que habían entrado a clases parecía cansada, y se podía ver que no había dormido mucho debido a sus grandes ojeras.

El viento sopló, trayendo el aroma del perfume suave de la chica hasta la nariz de Ichigo, que absorbió la fragancia, y sonrió, miro aquel mechón de cabello rebelde y quiso apartarlo de su rostro para verlo mejor.

Su mano se dirijo hasta el cabello de la chica lo tomo entre sus manos, era suave y sedoso provocaba ser acariciado, cuando se disponía colocarlo detrás de la oreja, unos ojos violetas capturaron los suyos aprisionando su mirada en aquellas lagunas misteriosas, deteniendo el tiempo de los dos jóvenes. Ichigo no tardo en sonreír con esa sonrisa de galán mal pagado que derretía a las chicas que andaban detrás de él y a las que no también.

Pensó que la morena caería suspirando a sus pies aunque ella no era de su gusto le parecía interesante, algo de ella lo invitaba a conocerla, quizás era su forma de ser, callada y reservada, podía ver lo misteriosa que era y lo hermosa, porque de algo estaba seguro ella era hermosa por naturaleza, lo único malo que él veía en ella era su estatura y su menudo cuerpo.

Pero lo que ocurrió a continuación jamás se lo espero.

…

Rukia estaba un poco molesta por toda aquella bola de inútiles que eran sus subordinados en el club de kendo y su hermana no la estaba ayudando para nada. Entro a la cafetería junto con todos su amigos que venían riendo y gastándose bromas pesadas como siempre hacían hasta que alguno se molestara y comenzara golpear al otro, algunas beses le resultaba divertida aquellas disputas, pero otras se hacían tan peligrosa para sus amistades que se veía en la obligación de actuar. En fin allí estaban todos aun pasos la cafetería.

Algo que los molestaba de sobre manera era la forma en que los veían aquellos chicos y todo el campus, ellos habían sido aislados como si fueran una peste o algo así, la mayoría de sus amigos no tenían plata, lo que los llevo a pensar que quizás era por ello que eran discriminados o quizás por envidia, pero allí estaba de nuevo. Nemu tomo el picaporte para abrir la puerta de aquel lugar infernar como ello los llamaban mientras miraba que todos asentían con la cabeza.

La puerta fue abierta lentamente, dejando aquella escandalosa cafetería en un silencio sepulcral a la vez que cientos de ojos los miraban fijamente.

Renji se había estado quejando incluso en algunas ocasiones se reusaba a ir a comedor. Para ellos no era nada cómodo comer bajo los ojos de todos aquellos buitres, que los vigilaban como si ellos fueran sus presas.

Caminaron hasta su mesa como era costumbre, junto al ventanal mientras algunos miembros del servicio les llevaban sus almuerzos, cortesía del padre de Ishida y de Toushiro, que tenían sus chef en la academia y se encargaba de los alimentos de todos ellos.

Cinco minutos era lo más que odian aguantar en silencio, asía que una vez todos estaban en sus asientos comenzó de nuevo sus discusiones sin sentidos.

Rukia miro a los lados fastidiada al igual que su hermana que no tardaría en explotar y unirse aquellas discusión.

Suspiro cansada comió un poco y se levantó de la mesa, ni siquiera se percataron de ese hecho ya que estaban muy entretenidos en su batalla verbal.

Salió por la ventana en un salto poco femenino para las hijas de papi que iban a la academia a refinar sus modales y formarse como damas de sociedad, pero ella y su hermana no habían ido a eso, ellas dos tenían un contrato con la academia en donde tenía que ganar los torneos intercolegiales. La paga era buena, pero aquel lugar no le agradaba mucho, se sentía fuera de lugar, un vicho raro entre tanta hipocresía, lujos y belleza.

Y hablando de belleza Rukia llego hasta aquel jardín que había descubierto días antes cuando andaba en busca de un lugar en donde no se sintiera vigilada. Suspiro y camino asía aquel hermoso árbol y se sentó bajo su sombra. Sonrió y suspiro nuevamente y serrando sus ojos.

Había tanta armonía y belleza en aquel jardín multicolor, que le trasmitía la paz que necesitaba.

Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida estaba muy cansada, la noche anterior no había dormido nada, gracias a sus padres y sus rigurosos entrenamientos, aunque no se quejaba era la única forma de pasar el día o la noche con sus padres, riendo y golpeándose unos a otros.

Pero su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por unos pasos que se acercaban hasta ella, mantuvo sus ojos serrados y la misma serenidad con la que se había quedado dormida, sintió como aquella persona se agachaba frente a ella y la observaba por unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, pero lejos de estar nerviosa mantuvo la calma, hasta que sintió como agarraban aquel mechón de cabello rebelde que se empeñaba en mantenerse en su rostro.

Pero el aroma varonil de aquella persona comenzaba a perturbarla… además ella no podía dejar que aquel extraño abusara de ella, por eso no dudo en abrir sus ojos, quedándose atrapadas por unos almendrados ojos que la miraban fijamente… como si pudiera ver a través de los suyos. Por unos minutos no sabía como reaccionar hasta que vio aquella sonrisa falsa y burlesca, allí se dio de cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba y que aquel intruso estaba violando su espacio personar, lo cual lo convirtió a un enemigo, al igual no pudo evitar golpearlo a demás a su criterio se merecía ese golpe y muchos más aquel acosador.

…

El peli naranja se puso de pie y se alejo de unos pasos de la morena algo confundido por aquella actitud, se suponía que ella debería estar babeando por él y no mirándolo con odio puro en la mirada.

…

-¿Que te ocurre?. – no pude evitar preguntarle, aun no salía de su sorpresa la chica no se había ni siquiera sonrojado por su cercanía, "acaso estaba perdiendo el toque y no me había dado cuenta" pensó.

-¿Que te ocurre a ti?, ¿qué tratabas de hacerme?. – la miro aun mas confundido que antes pero él no se quedaría callado.

-Yo nada solo te iba a despertar no es bueno que te quedes dormida en los jardines de la academia. – trato de ser amable mientras la chica fruncía su ceño en señal de molesta.

- Ese no es tu problema, ahora déjame sola. –exigió como que si él fuera uno de aquellos imbéciles que no podían oírlos hablar a ella y sus amiguitos para echarse a temblar y hacer lo que les pidiera, pero con él estaba muy equivocada… el hacia lo que le venía en gana cada vez que le daba la gana y aquella pequeña bruja no lo obligaría hacer lo que él no quisiera.

-Oye solo quería ser amable contigo. – trato de nuevo ser cortes, le convenía ser amigo de la bruja de ojos hechizantes.

-¿Con que intenciones?. – le pregunto… ella con la misma voz desconfiada, pero mostrando que no me creía ni una pisca, en fin Ichigo estaba mintiendo, y al parecer que ese era otro casa que debía mejorar, ultimadamente nada estaba funcionado, a como estaba acostumbrado el joven.

"Ichigo"

-Solo quería llevarme bien contigo solo eso. – mentí probando suerte, no podía decirle más nada… porque la verdad había actuado por impulso, ni siquiera sabía por qué diablos me había acercado a ella.

-Pues a mí no me interesa llevármela bien contigo. Ahora lárgate y déjame sola. – esa granuja lo estaba rechazando a él, es que acaso ella estaba siega o algo.

-Óyeme tu enana malcriada, se que te crees la reina del lugar, pero para tu información no eres. – le grite, estaba furioso, y ella solo me miraba con aquella mirada burlesca, dándome a entender que estaba burlando de mi. ¿Pero quien demonio se creía y esa pija?.

-Como te atreves a decirme enana naranjito. – su mirada era desafiante, y ichigo debía admitir que le intimidaba un poco, después de verla en acción con aquellos miembro de su club le bajaba los ánimos de desafiarla a una pela o que ella lo atacara.

-¿Como me dijiste?. –a la cabeza del joven vinieron sus palabras; no pudo dejar de molestarle aquel sobrenombre, aunque el ya había comenzado pero aun así ninguna mujer le había puesto un sobrenombre por malicia o por desafiado así como lo hacia ella en ese momento.

-Ahora eres sordo idiota. – no había duda se estaba burlando de él, en su cara, a pero eso si él no lo dejaría así, el tenia orgullo y ella se estaba empeñando en pisotearlo.

-Mocosa te estás pasando del límite, no te permito. – se acerco más a ella demostrando lo pequeña que era y lo alto que el era, para intimidarla un poco… pero con lo que no contaba era que lo mirara con una mirada de furia en aquellos enigmáticos ojos.

-Aquí la que no te permite nada soy yo. Me entendiste, ahora sal de este lugar. – a Ichigo no le que mas que admitir que casi se le paro firme cuando hablo con aquel tono autoritario, pero él no me dejaría dominar por aquella mujercita, el único que dominara al otro seria él y nadie más.

-No me da la gana, puedo ir y venir si se me antoja. – le escupió a la cara literalmente ya que ella no podía darle ordenes a él, ¿acaso no sabía quién era él?.

-Pero no en este lugar, es mío yo lo encontré primero. – lo empujo con su dedo índice retándome con la mirada, encendida. Sus ojos se veían más hermosos, de lo que Ichigo pensó que podría llegar a ver. Esa peli negra era una bruja.

-Entonces es de los dos. – le dijo sin pensarlo saliendo de su hechizo, ¿acaso ella estaba dominado la discusión y sometiéndolo a el también? Estar tan cerca de ella no le convenía, lo asía sentir débil.

-No me reusó a compartirlo con un vándalo como tú. – y ahí era que venían de nuevo los insultos pensó Ichigo ya que creía qué lo habían superado, pero aun así se seguía molestando, Rukia lo estaba provocando y el ya no podía controlarse...

-Un vándalo. – repitió, entre dientes.

-Así es o es que no te has visto esa cara de mono que tienes en un espejo. -Si Rukia se estaba burlando de el.

-Oye ya basta de insultos o. – ya el peli naranja no le quedaba remedio más que amenazarla, pero Rukia no se intimidaba al contrario parecía gustarle verlo enfadado.

-¿O qué?. – pregunto altanera, mirándolo con esos centellantes ojos, que lo amenazaban con una muerte dolorosa si seguía provocándola, pero Ichigo también podía ser muy peligroso si se molestaba y como ella iba haciendo y no sería en mucho tiempo en que lo estaría, y allí sí que el pobre de Ichigo no respondería a sus actos.

-O tus oídos escucharan una serie de oraciones nada agradables para una niñita como tú. – le dijo a unos centímetros de su rostro. No recordaban como se habían acercado tanto en medio de sus desafíos e insultos, pero lo siento era que Ichigo la tenía casi acorralada contra el árbol y Rukia no parecía notarlo aun.

-Óyeme bien cabeza de zanahoria lo que te voy a decir… - su oración se vio interrumpida por un sonido que yo conocía muy bien… pero no recordaba de donde, lo cierto era que lo detestaba. Ella me dejo de mirar y eso me molesto un poco. Vi como sacaba su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta negra.

…

-¿Que sucede? - pregunto arrugando el seño pero con voz mas calmada.

_-¿Rukia en donde estas?._

-Estaba durmiendo ¿qué quieres?. – a pesar de sonar cortante su voz era suave.

_-Estaba preocupada por ti, en donde estas iré por ti ahora mismo._

-No te preocupes estoy bien. – Rukia cerró sus ojos y dejo ir un poco de aires de sus pulmones, sin prestar atención los pocos centímetros que la separaban de Ichigo que parecía molestarle aquella conversación.

_-Pero es que solo tenemos poco tiempo para llegar a ese lugar._

-Maldición se me había olvidado, espérame en la entrada voy para allá. Rukia cerro su celular y lo miro por unos segundos antes de levantar la mirada para encontrase con aquellos ojos que la intrigaban. -No he terminado contigo. – dijo mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho para empujar a Ichigo.

-¿Pero qué?. – Ichigo abrió sus ojos como platos al ver que el pequeño empujón no fue nada suave al contrario fue brusco.

-Ha y este es mi lugar secreto y no pienso compartirlo contigo. – dijo Rukia mientras salía corriendo dejando aun mas perturbado al joven.

-¡Pues no te queda de otra!.

Ichigo miro como Rukia se perdió de su vista.

Frunció el ceño molesto y sentó en lugar en donde minutos antes había estado la morena.

-Maldita mujer, como se atreve a insultarme, me las vas a pagar Shinigami. – susurro entre dientes mientras se sentaba en el lugar en donde había estado sentada Rukia minutos atrás.

Continuara…

**Holaaa…**

**Chicos perdón por la tardanza… de verdad lo siento pero no he tenido nada de tiempo…**

**En fin les agradezco a todos lo que siguen esta historia.**

**Tratare de publicar más seguido.**

**Le agradezco a:**

**Ghost iv**

**Kurosaki anne **

**Sakura-Jeka.**

**Por su apoyo incondicional en todas mis locuras… espero que este capítulo haiga sido de su agrado, los quiero a todos nos estamos leyendo…**


End file.
